


It Happened One Night

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Hair-pulling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Table Sex, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: Prompt & Prompter: She loves playing with his hair. He loves it when she grips a little too tightly, especially when he's going down on her. (Prompter:samueljames)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This went a little darker than I suspect [](http://samueljames.livejournal.com/profile)[**samueljames**](http://samueljames.livejournal.com/) may have intended. First time sex, Season 1, takes place during The Twelve Step Job.
> 
> And as with a lot of things in Eliot's new life, it's Parker that shows Sophie the way in.

The second they’d decided to make this a regular thing (offices? really?), they’d all known there would be adjustments. Granted, Eliot wasn’t entirely sure what Parker did or did not know and Nate didn’t seem interested in adjusting a whole hell of a lot, but for the rest of them things were definitely changing.

He definitely didn’t know why Parker seemed to have zeroed in on him, or why she’d decided that poking and pinching him and invading his personal space was a positive use of her free time, but he’d grown up with younger siblings and parents who didn’t believe in him hitting his sisters. He’d tolerated her fascination with every bit of patience he possessed, up until the afternoon she’d pulled his hair for the first time.

It hadn’t hurt, but he’d growled – which was exactly the wrong move if he was trying to discourage Parker from doing anything. He’d ultimately had to start growling and snapping at her every time she messed with him, just to keep her from obsessing about pulling his hair. Two jobs turned into three, into five, and his interactions with the blond thief started lapsing into a comfortable routine.

So comfortable in fact that he’d stopped worrying about his other reactions – the things most people wouldn’t have even noticed. It was Parker, after all, and even if certain parts of his body really enjoyed it when she pulled his hair, he didn’t see her in that way.

When he had time to look back on it, Eliot couldn’t tell when Sophie would have first seen what Parker didn’t have the experience or the empathy to. He began to get suspicious though when she would be smiling at him after he’d growled at Parker where before she would have reminded him to go easy with the girl.

It wasn’t until the day she casually reached out and tweaked a lock of his hair as he was passing her in the hallway that he realized how thoroughly busted he was. Most people wouldn’t have noticed the microscopic hesitation in his step, or heard the brief hitch in his breathing, but most people weren’t Sophie Devereaux. He didn’t have the guts to turn around and verify it, but Eliot was sure as he continued on to his office that she was smiling that same knowing smile at him.

He promised himself that if she did it again he would admit to the trigger and ask her to stop. Sophie was interested in Nate after all, and one of these days their leader was going to get his head out of the whiskey and realize what was waiting for him. Eliot really didn’t want to mess that up. Too many teams had gotten screwed up by interpersonal drama. It might still happen with this one, but it wasn’t going to be by his hand.

Unlike Parker, however, it seemed that after that one experimental tug Sophie was satisfied with whatever information she thought she had on him. There were no repeat encounters and gradually he forgot about it in the midst of all the jobs Nate was finding for them and the increasingly complicated plans that seemed to be how they were destined to help their clients.

Then came the night they were working late together alone in the conference room. It was the rehab con as he’d come to think of it – Parker and Nate on the inside of a rehab facility, trying to find out from uber-addict Jack Hurley what he’d done with a charity’s money. Hardison had nearly been blown up, Nate was trapped with his own inner demons and Sophie had realized she couldn’t stop poking at them. Most frightening of all, Parker was getting up close and personal with sanity for probably the first time in her adult life.

Eliot had been compiling a list of possible places where Hurley could have hidden the cash, now that he and Hardison determined it wasn’t in the SUV. “Looks good,” Sophie said, resting a hand on his shoulder as she looked over the list.

“Looks long,” he sighed, slumping back in the chair and pressing his fists to his suddenly aching eyes. “You were smart making Hardison go home and get some sleep.”

“He was starting to make less sense than he usually does.” She casually tugged on a stray lock of his hair; caught off guard, Eliot inhaled sharply – things tightening low in his belly. “You should probably think of doing the same.”

She didn’t notice…she didn’t mean anything by it… Blowing out a soft, quiet breath, Eliot forced himself to lower his hands to the conference table.

“We’re all on edge,” Sophie went on. “This should have been a simple job, and yet…” Her fingers slid into the fall of his hair, carding gently through the strands. A small, answering shiver ran down his neck and across his shoulders as he began to suspect she knew exactly what she was doing.

Eliot drew another deep, steadying breath, hands clenching into fists on the table. “Sophie, you need to stop.” He paused for the briefest moment, then added, “Please.”

“You never tell Parker to stop.” Perversely it was the way she said it that made it a question; her voice had grown soft and level, suddenly minus any of the usual trappings of her trade.

This is a bad idea. “Parker doesn’t know what she’s doing.” He looked up at her then, letting her see how much she was affecting him. “You do.” Eliot waited then for her to apologize, to laugh it off, to retreat – anything but look at him with such thoughtful consideration, like she’d never really seen him before.

“Do you want me to stop?”

He pushed to his feet then – they were moving into dangerous waters, and he wasn’t going to continue this talk with her standing over him. “I don’t want you to regret what’s going to happen if you don’t.”

It made her smile, but he could see the flash of lust in her eyes now, the faint blush on her cheeks – the hint of challenge to see if he was as good as his threat. “And what exactly do you think is going to happen here?”

So be it. Eliot stepped closer then, cupping her cheek in one hand and leaning down to whisper in her ear. “I think that if you don’t turn around and walk away in the next thirty seconds I’m going to put you on this table, take off your panties, and lick you until you’re begging me to let you come.” He’d laid his intentions out as bluntly as he could, intending to shock her into understanding that he didn’t play these kind of games.

Before he could let her go however, she reached up behind his head, grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled…hard. “I don’t beg men for anything, Eliot,” she whispered fiercely.

Time seemed to freeze. They were about to cross a line and both of them knew it. “From this point everything changes,” Eliot whispered, and then he pulled her in hard against his chest and kissed her. Sophie immediately went soft in his arms, pressing up into him. Her hands fell to his shoulders as she kissed him back. 

After a few frenzied moments Eliot picked her up in his arms, turned, and set her on the table. “Lie back,” he ordered, letting her see the heat in his eyes as he pulled free of her arms – skimming his hand across her chest and down the length of her body. Sophie moaned low in her throat, writhing under his touch.

“Lie back,” he repeated, positioning himself between her legs and sliding his hands up under her skirt. Keeping her eyes fixed on him, Sophie finally did as she was told. Eliot hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slowly slid the silk over her hips and off her legs. “God, you’re already wet,” he groaned, crumpling the fabric in his hand and inhaling her scent.

“I believe you said you were going to do something about that.” Bending her knees, Sophie spread her legs wide – the motion pushed her skirt further up over her hips, laying her open for him. Drawing in a deep, shuddering breath, Eliot hooked her legs over his shoulders, leaning in and tracing the length of her slit with the point of his tongue. “Ah yes,” Sophie sighed, reaching down and brushing her fingers lightly across his head. “That’s my boy.”

Eliot wrapped his fingers around the soft swell of her hips, holding her steady. She was sweeter than he would have thought, and he took his time exploring every inch of the damp, swollen flesh between her thighs. Every gasp, every moan, every sigh shivered pleasurably along his nervous system until he was hard and aching – his erection straining against the zipper of his jeans.

“Beg me, Sophie,” he murmured. “I want to hear you beg.” He lightly scraped the hard nub of her clit with his teeth.

Her reaction was immediate and dramatic. Sophie cried out, her back arching against the surface of the table. Her hands scrabbled for purchase, finally fisting in the splay of his hair and pulling up hard. The sudden, needle sharp pain staggered Eliot for a moment, carving a line of fire along his nervous system that pooled low in his groin.

He tried to pull back, intending to fuck into her with his tongue, but Sophie tightened her grip; pulling him back in. “No…right there, Eliot…right there…God…”

Eliot obligingly turned his attention back to her clit, teasing and working over it with his tongue and teeth. Sophie’s cries became louder and more insistent as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge; every time he tried to shift his focus, or pause to catch his breath, she would pull hard on his hair again. “Harder, Eliot, please…more…don’t stop…God…”

The litany bled away into a wordless cry as she finally came. Eliot continued pushing at her, licking and sucking and drawing out the orgasm as long as he dared – until she lost her grip on him completely and he could feel her shaking uncontrollably against him. Only then did he begin to ease off, gentling her down from her impossible high and settling her in her body.

When she was finally still and quiet, he slid back far enough to press his forehead against his arms; trying to quiet his breathing and slow his racing heartbeat. He desperately wanted to strip off his jeans and fuck her, but Sophie was nearly passed out and they’d already gone much farther than they should have.

Tomorrow…think about it tomorrow… Pushing himself upright with a small groan of effort, Eliot gathered Sophie into his arms and sat them both in the nearest chair. Whimpering, Sophie curled in tight against his chest, pillowing her head on his shoulder. “Shhh…” he soothed, stroking her hair and holding her as close as he could. “It’s okay Soph. Everything’s going to be okay.”


End file.
